The present invention relates to a technique of relaying communications between a client apparatus and a server apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique of relaying a message transmitted for the purpose of obtaining a program.
A mash up is a technique for generating a new application program in such a way that software modules open to the public on the Internet are combined with each other, and the studies for the mash up have been in progress in recent years. In order to implement a mash up, it is desirable that a certain software module be allowed to refer to or to modify an object in another software module. However, there are some released software modules each containing an object whose interface for access or whose source file is undisclosed. In this case, such a software module is difficult to use for a mash up.    [Non-Patent Document 1] Saito, S., Takagi, H. and Asakawa, C. 2006. Transforming Flash to XML for Accessibility Evaluations. In Proceedings of the 8th international ACM SIGACCESS conference on Computers and Accessibility (Portland, Oreg., USA, Oct. 23-25, 2006). Assets '06. ACM Press, New York, N.Y., 157-164.
To address this case, an idea has been proposed that a compiled program is decompiled first□and then a command to refer to an object in the original compiled program is inserted into the decompiled program (see the above non-patent document 1). There is a case, however, where license agreements prohibit some programs from being decompiled. For this reason, this technique is not applicable to such programs. Moreover, since decompiling requires a relatively long processing time, users probably have to wait for a long time when the users attempt to execute a program.